I Never Said You Could Trust Me
by BeyondBirthday13BB
Summary: my best friend Jon asked me to write him a yaoi lemon with his favorite Kingdom Hearts character Roxas , and so yeah.. just read to find out what happens, and oh yeah there's a twist at the end! WARNING THIS IS A HARDCORE LEMON! Jon O.C xRoxas AxelxRoxas


Jon ran through the alleyways of Twilight Town, chasing Hayner, Pence, and Olette in a sporting game of tag. Something was wrong, Jon could sense it but he couldn't tell exactly what it was, for the day was looking as normal as ever. He'd been ignoring the feeling of danger all day constantly thinking to himself;' The organization couldn't have found me so soon'. Weird things had been going on lately, especially the frequent sightings of heartless and nobodies. "You there, come with me." Ordered a voice that erupted from the shadows of the alleyway. Jon skidded to a halt and looked deep into the darkness trying to locate the voice he shouted, "Show yourself." There was a long pause until Jon saw a blond haired boy about 14 wearing a white jacket, with a black vest, and black and gray pants. "Who are you? I've never seen you here around Twilight Town before." Asked Jon. "My name is Roxas, and I'm not new here nor do I live here." Answered Roxas. "My name is Jon, I live here. So now may I ask what it is you want?" Jon asked curiously. "I need you to follow me, for you are in grave danger. Organization 13 is after you right now, even as I speak they are getting closer." Roxas warned Jon. "H-how do you know about… t-th-them?" Jon stuttered. "I am the Organization's 13th member, Roxas. Don't worry though, there is no need to fear me for I am a traitor to the Organization." Roxas explained. "So your saying I can trust you?" Jon asked unsure. "I never quite said that now did I? But… do you trust me?" Jon stared into the blond haired boy's beautiful blue eyes. He stared into his eyes for so long he got lost in them as he swam deep into the depths of his amazing eyes. "Well… do you?" Roxas asked again, waking Jon from his daze. "Uh… y-yeah, I think I do." Jon replied. "How are you sure?" Roxas asked puzzled. "Its your eyes. I can see it in your eyes, trust." Jon answered looking down so he wouldn't get lost in the boy's eyes. "Hmm.. interesting." Roxas said intrigued. Roxas lifted Jon's chin up so there eyes could meet. Only an inch away from Roxas's face he became trapped in an unlocking gaze. Breaking the dead silence in the air Roxas commended Jon to follow him to a safe- house in which they could hide from the Organization. Jon kept a quick pace as he followed Roxas through the twists and turns of the streets. Finally, after about 30 minutes of intense running and hopping fences they reached the safe- house. The safe- house was hidden in the outskirts of town and was disguised as a wooden log cabin, but on the inside it was like a house except with metal floors walls and ceilings. "Wow, nice place for a safe- house." Jon admitted. "Yeah, I got it installed just recently so we're safe and we even have an invisibleizer so they can't see us if it comes to that." Roxas explained. Jon walked over to the kitchen grabbed a table knife held it between 2 fingers and asked," Jeez, the knife's are so big you could murder someone with one slice!" Suddenly Jon dropped the blade and gripped his hand in pain. The knife had sliced open his finger. Roxas quickly ran to Jon's side and asked anxious if he was okay, and what had happened. "Let me see it." Roxas told him. Jon allowed Roxas to examine his sliced finger and said," Don't worry I'll stop the bleeding." "W-wait… what are you-?" Jon started to ask while Roxas stuck Jon's finger in his mouth in began to lick the cut. Blushing a deep red Jon stood there, not stopping Roxas because in truth, Jon liked it. Roxas continued to lick his finger but it went way past regular licking, he was swirling around it and once in awhile he would lightly nibble. Biting his lip Jon resisted the intense sexual urge that was coming over him as his heart beat at a rapid pace. Continuing to tease Jon, Roxas started to slide Jon's finger slowly in and out of his mouth. Jon just couldn't take it anymore, the urge he had was absolutely killing him, and he had to do it. Ripping his finger from the blonde's mouth he pushed him down against the floor causing Roxas to gasp. Taking the opportunity Jon kissed Roxas open mouthed and his tongue slithered into Roxas's mouth. Roxas gripped Jon tight around the waist as his tongue swirled around Jon's. Their tongues danced together for a while until they stopped to gasp for air. Jon paused and thought about what he'd just done. "R-roxas, I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over me. I'm so so sorry!" Jon said in sadness as he got off Roxas and ran into the bedroom and lay on the bed clutching a pillow. Confused Roxas got off of the cold metal floor, walked into the bedroom and sat beside Jon. "What's the matter? Why'd you leave?" asked Roxas. "B-because you don't really want me, and what I did was wrong and so sudden. I should never have put you in that situation." Jon sadly answered, his words muffled by the pillow. "Is that what you think?" Roxas asked lifting Jon's face from the pillow with one hand. "What you did was not wrong. I actually enjoyed it, in fact I wasn't done with you in the kitchen. Perhaps I'll finish in here." Roxas said in a very alluring tone that made Jon's heart skip a beat. Yanking the pillow from Jon's arms, Roxas got on top of Jon and kissed along is neck until he found his sweet spot. Moaning as Roxas kissed, licked and nibbled at his sweet spot, Jon knotted his fingers is Roxas's spiky blond hair. Whispering Roxas said to Jon," Let's do it. I want you right here, right now." "R-roxas... do it, make love to me, please." Jon pleaded as passion and want surged through him. "Your wish is my command." Replied Roxas in a sexy tone. Roxas threw off his jacket and vest, revealing his abs and amazing 6 pack. Captivated Jon's hands felt along Roxas's muscles that tensed and tingled as his fingers brushed over them. Lifting off Jon's shirt Roxas left a trail of kisses all along Jon's chest and stomach. Roxas continued the line of kisses down Jon's stomach until he reached the brim of his pants. Teasing Jon Roxas rested his head on Jon's crotch and his hands stroked up and down Jon's inner thigh. Jon hardened again, for the 3rd time since they were on the bed, but this time Roxas felt it. "Hmm… these pants are quite a nuisance." Complained Roxas. "Shall I remove them?" he asked Jon. Jon nodded eagerly awaiting having full on sex with Roxas. Roxas unbuttoned and unzipped Jon's pants slowly with his teeth and continued to slowly slide off Jon's pants. Looking up at Jon and then down at his boxers he came up with his next move and bent down his head, and stuck his tongue into the crotch hole, and began to lick Jon's 'member'. Reaching down Jon gripped Roxas's hair tight as he made a low moan of pleasure. A grin spread on Roxas's face as he heard Jon's moans that turned him on. Roxas continued to lick and suck on Jon's 'member' as he argued with him self in his mind weather he would go all the way with Jon. After a bit of thinking, he pulled down Jon's boxers, and took off his own pants. As his hand reached his own boxers to pull them off, he was stopped as Jon flipped him over. "My turn." Jon said excited. Quickly Jon moved to Roxas's neck found his sweet spot and licked and sucked as he grinded his hips into Roxas's. Roxas gasped and moaned enjoying the feeling that was flowing throughout his body and controlling his actions. Being inexperienced with this, Jon wasn't doing that great a job of being on top (or as some of you may call it, being a seme). Roxas on the other hand had done this many times before with the other Organization members, he especially liked playing this 'game' with his favorite partner, Axel. Jon continued grinding, and eventually their 'members' came out of the boxers' hole and touched each other. Not sure what to do next, Jon froze on top of Roxas, blushing a deep red. Realizing that Jon didn't know what to do next, Roxas flipped them back over, making him on top again. He rocked his body back and forth, causing their 'members' to rub against each other making each other moan. Finally, he was ready, to go all the way. Roxas slid off Jon's and his own grinning wildly and said teasingly," Ready or not here I come." Quickly Roxas's 'member' started to poke into Jon. In pain and enjoyment Jon half moan, half yelled as Roxas began to slowly enter him. Rocking back and forth, Roxas continued to slowly go into Jon, as low moans left his lips. "Oh… oh… ah… R-roxas… ah!" Filled with pleasure Jon moaned loudly, if the safe house hadn't been sound proof someone outside could have easily heard Jon. Sweat beat down on their bodies, the sounds of heavy breathing and loud moans filled the room as Roxas quickened the pace. He wasn't too sure how much more Jon could take, but it wouldn't be too long now. "Ah… ah… R-roxas… i-it hurts… p-please… s-slow d-d-down!" pleaded Jon. "Oh… I'm s-sorry… I'll g-go slower." Agreed Roxas. Slowing down his fast pace Roxas started not only to move in and out of Jon, but side to side too. "Oh… ah… R-roxas… y-you d-d-don't have to g-go that s-slow." Jon assured him. "Hmmm…" Roxas replied and immediately speed up turning up the heat that was going on between them. Suddenly Roxas grinned wildly and grabbed a pillow from the bed and pressed it hard against Jon's face, making it impossible for him to breath. "DIE YOU FILTHY HEARTLESS!" yelled Roxas, laughing as he watched the younger male struggle beneath him. Surprised and caught off guard Jon flailed around trying to get the pillow out of his face and Roxas's 'member' out of him. Roxas heard Jon's muffled yells from under the pillow and was able to hear the words 'but why? I trusted you!' Laughing maniacally Roxas responded to Jon," I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T TRUST ME! FOOLISH HEARTLESS!!" Slowly Jon's struggles got weaker and weaker. The muffled sounds from under the pillow became more inaudible, until all noise stopped. Roxas removed the pillow from Jon's face to reveal the dead boy. Finally Roxas pulled his 'member' out of the now dead, Jon. He picked up the dead body and put it on the couch so he would be able to tidy up the mess that they had made. He made the bed, picked up and folded their cloths into a pile, and cleaned off the blood that was still on the knife and on the kitchen floor. Finished cleaning up, he pulled on his pants and pulled out a box of Pocky from one of the kitchen cabinets. Moving over the dead boy he sat on the couch eating his Pocky while examining the dead body, running his fingers over every area. Roxas quickly stopped and looked up as a key from the outside, unlocked the front door of the safe house. The door was shoved open and quickly shut by a tall red headed man dressed in a big black cloak. Axel (the red head) walked over to see Roxas's handy work. "Hmm… what you did was un-necessary. Why didn't you just kill him in the alley?" asked Axel. "Well, now that wouldn't have been any fun at all, right Axel-kun?" Roxas asked in a flirty tone. "I suppose so, but what you did was hard for me to watch. I got incredibly jealous." Axel complained. "Aw… I'm so sowy Axel-kun. Was Roxy being a bad boy?" Roxas teased. "Oh yes, he has been very bad. In fact he should be punished." Axel responded in an alluring tone as he backed Roxas into the bedroom. "Don't worry Axel, Roxy will be a good boy." Roxas teased rapping his arms around Axels' neck. "I sure hope not." Axel grinned as he pushed Roxas onto the bed and pinned him down. "You still have much to learn" Axel sighed. "Then teach me." Roxas grinned. "Hmm… well, let's see… lesson one: beginning sex, first of all-"

_**THE END!!!!!! :D**_


End file.
